Vacuum manipulation devices of the above type are known, which have one or several feeler rods on the suction side of the suction gripper device which, when placed on an object, are pushed inward and in the process unblock a flow cross section by means of which the object can be drawn-up by suction. However, if the object is inadvertently released, for example because a cardboard package is torn, the feeler rod, which is prestressed by a spring, is immediately moved into the closing position. There is the danger that the suction gripper device is abruptly accelerated upward and in the course of this acceleration injures an operator.